Zorpox Returns
by luvsvelma
Summary: Prologue: What happens when the evil Dr. Drakken finds Ron’s evil inside the attitudinator, he decides to make a evil Ron clone and he sends the clone out to kidnap Kim. It’s up to the real Ron to save her before it’s too late. c Disney's Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Plan

Dr. Drakken was in his lair, scheming his plan to try to take over the world and how he'll succeed once his arch foe was out of the way.

Drakken found the attitudinator that he had bought from Hench CO. back when he had turned good and Ron had been evil. Shego walked into the room, and saw the helmet that had turned Ron evil.

"Oh, no, Dr. D you can't be considering cloning the buffoon, can you?" Shego asked.

"I will clone him and he will be evil" said Drakken looking for a piece of Ron's hair to put inside his cloning machine.

He found a piece and put it in the cloning machine and poured the attitudinator evil blue liquid inside of the cloning machine. Zorpox stepped out of the machine and emitted an evil laugh.

"Yes, my evil clone of the buffoon is finally done" said Drakken.

Shego just looked at Zorpox in fear because of how he might've dropped her in the shark pit. "Uh, Dr. D, what are we using him for?" Shego asked.

"My plan is that Zorpox here goes to Middleton and kidnaps Miss. Possible and we hold her hostage unless the buffoon doesn't stop our plan and he doesn't come to the rescue, we finally take over the world, it's brilliant" said Drakken.

"You've been watching The Emperors New Groove haven't yah? Because you sound like Yzma" said Shego.

"I guess I have, I just think it's a good plan" said Drakken.

"It just might work Dr. D" said Shego.

"Thank you Shego, now Zorpox go to Middleton and find Miss. Possible and bring her to me" said Drakken.

"Yes sir" said Zoprox going out to the hover car. "Shego, go with him to make sure there is no buffoon at Kimmie's side" said Drakken.

"I'm going Dr. D, I just needed to get some things" said Shego.

"Get going, Miss. Possible is going to find out sooner or later that we're planning an ambush on her" said Drakken. The hover car took off and headed towards Middleton. What will happen next? Will Zorpox and Shego 

capture Kim? Will Kim escape? Find out in the next chapter R&R no flames please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Captured

Shego and Zorpox arrived in Middleton and they tracked Kim's Kimmunicator so they could find her.  
The tracking device beeped, telling the two villains that Kim was at Bueno Nacho, eating lunch with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable.  
"That buffoon" Shego growled seeing Ron and Rufus sitting at the table with Kim.

"We capture Kimmie by distracting the buffoon with a naco" said Shego. Zorpox took out a nacho from his right pocket and threw it down and it landed on the table.

"A naco" said Ron eating it and falling asleep.

"RON!" Yelled Kim seeing her boyfriend going unconscious.

"Hello Princess" sneered a voice behind Kim.

"Shego" Kim growled. Zorpox came into the restaurant and smirked at his foe.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, we meet again, get her Shego" said Zorpox.

"Alright, Dr. D is going to be surprised" said Shego shooting a blast of plasma at Kim. Kim slammed into a wall hard and knocked herself unconscious.

Shego picked her up and hauled her over her shoulder.

"Good work Shego" said Drakken from her walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon Dr. D I just have to tie her up" said Shego getting some rope from the hover car and walked over to Kim. Zorpox grabbed a piece of rope and tied Kim's ankles together.

Shego tied Kim's hands behind her back and wrapped some rope around Kim's waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

Zorpox grabbed a piece of tape and put it over Kim's mouth and Shego tied a cloth over Kim's mouth, tying a double knot.

Shego then picked Kim up and put her into the hover car.

Then Zorpox and Shego climbed into the hover car and Shego started up the hover car and they flew off to Drakken's lair.

What will happen when Kim wakes up? Will Ron rescue Kim in time? Find out in chapter three. R&R no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ransom Video

Kim groaned as she began coming to. Kim looked around her surroundings, trying to remember what happened.

She remembered eating lunch with Ron, getting captured and knocked out and then everything went black. Kim tried to move only she couldn't move.

Kim looked down to see she was bound to a pole, arms behind the pole. Kim tried speaking only to find her voice muffled with a cloth and a piece of tape under the cloth.

A door slid open and in walked Drakken, Shego and the cloned Zorpox.

"Hello Kimberly Anne" said Drakken walking up to Kim and smiling evilly at her.

"Mmmph mmm mmph" said Kim angrily muffling through her gags.

Shego pulled off the cloth and ripped off the tape.

"OW! You'll never get away with this not if I can MMMPHHHHHHH!" Yelled Kim as Shego tied the cloth back over her mouth.

"That's more like it Shego, make sure it's a good knot which Miss. Possible can't escape from" said Drakken.

Shego nodded and made a good knot in Kim's gag.

Kim just glared at Drakken, Shego and Zorpox angrily.

Drakken laughed evilly as he walked over to a camera that sat on a stand with four legs and switched it on.

"Stand Miss. Possible up, I want her buffoonish boyfriend to see this" said Drakken.

"Dr. D she's already standing up" said Shego.

"Oh, sorry about that" said Drakken blushing a little.

Drakken then pressed the red recording button and he made Kim's video and said that if Ron wanted to ever see Kim again, that he didn't get involved with Drakken's plan or Kim would not be returned safely.

Once Wade showed Ron the video, Ron got pretty angry but he just decided that he would find a way to rescue his girlfriend before it was to late.

What will happen next? Will Ron find someone to help him rescue his girlfriend? Will the villains finally get to rule the world? Find out in chapter 4. R&R no flames please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kim's captivity

Kim, who was still sitting against the pole, began to squirm to escape her bonds but the ropes wouldn't budge.

Kim tried to maneuver her hands out of the ropes on her wrists but it seemed Shego had tied a very good knot.

"Let's see, what to do with you" said Drakken.

"How about we have her join us for dinner" said Zorpox. "Good idea" said Shego untying Kim from the pole and ungagging her. Kim coughed a little and tried escaping, but Shego's grip was to strong.

"You see that dress?" Asked Zorpox pointing to the little black dress in the corner.

"Yes" said Kim.

"Put it on, you'll be joining us for dinner" said Shego.

"Forget it" said Kim.

"Then you'll be dining with the henchmen and you'll wear this" said Zorpox holding up a puffy dress.

"Fine" said Kim grabbing the LBD and walking into the bathroom to put it on.

Kim walked out in the dress and Shego came over and carried Kim into the dining room and sat her in a metal chair with a strap that came out and wrapped around Kim's waist.

One of Drakken's henchmen came in with a grilled chicken salad, fresh from Bueno Nacho.

Kim ate her salad and drank her water while the villains munched on nachos and tacos and drank soda.

Kim and her captors sat silently until Shego broke the silence.

"So, Princess, enjoying your salad?" Shego asked with a sneer.

Kim didn't answer because she had fallen asleep. Shego picked her up and hauled her over her shoulder and took her back to the pole where she retied Kim to the pole and carefully regagged her.

"Dr. D, I don't think it was so smart to put sleeping gas in her food" said Shego.

"Well at least she's quiet" said Drakken looking at his sleeping foe.

"Now that the buffoon has gotten the message, we shall call the government and have them bow down to us or Kim Possible will not be returned safely" said Zorpox.

"Let's get working on this death ray that I built, all I need is a diamond" said Drakken.

"I'll go get it when you say I should Dr. D" said Shego. What will happen? Will Shego and Zorpox 

steal a diamond? Will Kim awaken? Find out in chapter 5. R&R no flames please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Diamond Theft

Ron Stoppable sat in his room, thinking of a way to rescue Kim.

Ron called Wade and asked if Kim was okay and Wade kept him updated on his girlfriend.

When Wade called Ron he showed a video footage of Kim tied up and gagged to a pole and she was unconscious.

"I just hope Kim's okay, I have to save her before she gets hurt" said Ron.

"Ron, Shego and Zorpox are stealing a diamond at the Middleton Museum, you have to stop them" said Wade.

"I'm on it, I just can't believe they kidnapped KP" said Ron to himself.

"Here are the coordinates, take your scooter" said Wade.

Ron put his mission outfit on and he jumped onto his scooter, with his backpack on his back and Rufus on his shoulder.

Later at the Middleton Museum Shego and Zorpox had just found the largest diamond for Drakken's death ray. "Stop right there" yelled Ron's voice.

"The buffoon" laughed both Shego and Zorpox laughed so hard that their sides hurt.

"Oh, please buffoon you think you can stop us?" Shego asked with a sneer.

"Uh, yes" said Ron as he summoned his mystical monkey powers but it was too late as the two villains escaped with the diamond.

"Later loser, your girlfriend is our key to world domination" said Shego as she flew the hover car away with Zorpox by her side.

"Boyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" yelled Zorpox towards Ron, smiling evilly as an evil Rufus came out of Zorpox's pocket.

Ron just stood there.

"Wade, they've escaped already and told me that KP is the key to their world domination plans, what's up with that?" Ron asked Wade.

"Since the world never listens to Drakken when he says for them to bow down, he thought using Kim, the one who saved everyone was a good idea to force everyone to bow down to him" said Wade sounding scared.

"Okay, I need to talk to KP's parents" said Ron starting his scooter up to drive to the Possible home.

Kim's parents were home and once Ron told them what had happened, they decided to help 

Ron rescue Kim. What will happen? Will Ron think of a good rescue plan in time? Will Kim wake up? Will Kim's parents help Ron rescue Kim? Find out in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kim's hostility

Kim woke up an hour later to see she was tied to the pole yet again.

Drakken walked into the room to see his captive was awake. Zorpox came into the room, along with Shego and a bag filled with diamonds.

"Mmmph mmm mmmph" said Kim and what she actually said was

"You stole diamonds? You'll never ever get away with this, even if I can't escape this trap, Ron will save me". Drakken just laughed.

"Ha, he can't even tie his own shoes, he's a buffoon and he'll never be able to make it in time before your doom" said Drakken using a lever to open a pit full of white hungry tigers.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kim sounding very scared.

"Sorry, Kimmie but Dr. D might have you helpless" said Shego as she was about to drag the red-haired girl over to the pit.

"Let the girl speak" said Zorpox pulling Kim's gag down.

"What do you guys want from me that's so important?" Kim asked.

"We just want world domination and we're going to get it" sneered Drakken.

Kim shook her head to say no as she was dragged away from the tigers and retied to the pole as the pit closed.

"Mmph mmm mmph" said Kim which meant "you won't get away with this Drakken". Drakken just laughed so hard his sides hurt.

"Mmm?" Kim went and she meant "what's so funny"? "That buffoon won't make it in time" said Drakken. "Yeah" said Shego as she loaded the diamond into the death ray.

Zorpox walked over to Kim and smiled at his captive evilly. "Let's see, it's time the Government got the video" said Drakken evilly.

Shego found the tape with Kim's ransom video on it and sent it to the government. Dr. Betty Director came onto Drakken's screen and she was mad.

"Hello Betty" sneered Drakken. "Well, we've got the ransom money now let Miss. Possible go" said Dr. Director.

"No, I lied hahahahahahahaha" said Drakken.

"You promised to let her go" said Betty Director. "Well, I lied so 

HA" said Drakken. Will Kim be rescued? Will she escape? Find out in chapter 7. R&R no flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rescue Plans

Ron ran to the Possible home as fast as he could.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P!" Yelled Ron.

"What's wrong Ronald?" Kim's dad asked. "KP's been kidnapped" yelled Ron.

"WHAT! That Drakken fellow kidnapped my daughter" growled Kim's dad angrily.

"We have to save her before Drakken, Shego and Zorpox take over the world" says Ron. "Wait, who's Zorpox?" Kim's mom asked.

"He's the evil me when Drakken turned good, he recreated Zorpox by using a piece of my hair and cloning me and using the helmet that turned me evil and Drakken good to turn the clone evil and then he kidnapped KP" said Ron.

"JAMES, RON!"Yelled Kim's mom. The two men rushed into the living room where Jim and Tim were sitting on the couch. "What's wrong?" The two men asked in unison.

"Watch the news and you'll see" said Kim's mom as everyone gathered around the T.V. to watch the news.

"People of Middleton, the evil Dr. Drakken, foe to Kim Possible has captured Kim Possible and is currently holding her hostage in his lair and he had this to say" said Tricia Lebowski.

"Attention Middleton, I Dr. Drakken want you to bow down and name me ruler of the world otherwise Kim Possible will not be returned safely" said Drakken showing a bound and gagged Kim, who was tied to the pole and still unconscious. "Oh honey, what can we do?"

Kim's mom asked, sounding worried. "We have to save her" said Ron.

"But, an evil alliance like Drakken's" started Jim. "Will be hard to defeat" said Tim.

"We have to call in more people; I'll call Wade and see if he wants to help us" said Ron.

"I'll call Slim, Joss and my mom to see if they can help" said Kim's dad. "I'll call Aunt June and Cousin Larry" said Kim's mom. Jim and Tim headed towards their room to build some gadgets with the help of Wade once Ron was done chatting with him. "So Wade, 

do you have KP chipped?" Ron asked. "Yes Ron, I have her chipped" said Wade. "Oh, thank goodness"

said Ron sounding relieved. "Uh oh, I think Drakken is jamming her tracking signal so she can't be found" said Wade.

"Aw man, that tanks" said Ron. "He probably doesn't want to let his prisoner go, it's obviously a lie" said Wade.

"It can't be a lie" said Ron. "We'll see" says Wade.

What will happen? Will Kim be rescued in time or will the world bow down to Drakken? Stay tuned for chapter 8 as we go into part two of Kim's rescue. R&R No Flames Please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Rescue Part 1

Ron Stoppable sat on the couch in the possible house as he talked to Wade.

Jim and Tim walked down the stairs with a brand new gadget. "This is the villain net, no villain can escape this not even Shego" said Jim and Tim in unison.

"Badical" said Ron putting the gadget into his backpack. Wade then gave Ron some more new gadgets for the mission. "Wade, I just hope I get to KP in time before it's to late" said Ron. "I know you'll get there in time" said Wade reassuring Ron.

Just then Drakken popped up onto the screen. "Hello buffoon, you coming to surrender or are you going to stop me?" Drakken asked evilly. "I want my KP back" said Ron angrily. "Your KP? laughs evilly she's my key to world domination and she's my hostage" sneered Drakken.

"Leave my girlfriend alone" Ron growled angrily. "No, I will keep her until the world surrenders to me" said Drakken evilly.

Ron just glared at the mad scientist angrily with fire in his brown eyes. "This plan might actually work Dr. D" said Shego.

"Of course Shego, it will work" said the evil blue skinned doctor. TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Rescue Part 2

Ron drives his scooter with everyone else following behind him to save Kim from Drakken. Okay, everyone get into groups or a team of ten people each says Ron. Everyone got into groups of ten. Bonnie was with her cheer friends or her posse and there were ten of her friends, all the jocks had ten people in their groups, the teachers got into a group of ten, the helpers were in a group of ten and the adults were in a group of ten and anyone else helping got into a group of ten people. Team leaders; make sure everyone is in your group yells Ron to all the leaders. Everyone nodded and went off to save Kim, who was in danger at Drakken's lair. Later when everyone was on a jet plane, everyone flew out to the lair to rescue Kim, who was sitting in a chair bound and gagged. KP! Yells Ron once he sees her. MMMMF MMMM MMMF yells Kim. KP, you okay? Ron asks once he un-gags her. I'm fine Ron, thank you for saving me says Kim kissing her boyfriend on his cheek. You're welcome says Ron as the other teams are fighting Drakken's henchmen, Shego, Drakken and Zorpox. Face it Drakken, we win says Ron. Drakken grumbles with anger because he has been defeated. Everyone tied the villains up, including the henchmen and ran out with Kim in Ron's arms. YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT, BUT YOUR NOT! Yells Drakken as he, Shego, Zorpox and all the henchmen are taken away by the police. Thanks Ron says Kim hugging Ron as he carried her out of the lair. It wasn't a problem KP, I didn't want Drakken to hurt you says Ron. Aw, thanks Ron you're my hero says Kim hugging Ron. I just really care about you KP, I don't want you to get hurt says Ron hugging Kim and holding her hands. Ron, let's go home, after being Dr. Drakken, Shego and Zorpox's prisoner, I think I'm ready to go home says Kim hugging Ron and snuggling up next tot him. I'm ready also KP, 

and I have a surprise for you says Ron. Oh, Ron, that is so sweet of you says Kim hugging and kissing Ron and snuggling up right next to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Kim's Present

Once back in the Possible home, Ron and Kim walked in hand in hand towards the steps of the house and waited for Kim's parents and the other teams who helped save Kim to catch up.

Ron opened the door to the possible family house and held out his hand for Kim to take. "Oh, Ron you're so romantic" says Kim pecking Ron's cheek.

Ron doesn't answer but he smiles at Kim as he picks up Kim and carries her into the house. "Oh, Ronald you're such a gentleman" says Mrs. Dr. Possible walking in with her husband, Jim and Tim and everyone else behind them. "Thank You Mrs. Possible" says Ron as he sits Kim onto the family couch and sits right next to her.

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asks.

"It's a surprise KP" responds Ron.

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket with Kim's surprise and hands it to Ron.

Ron hands the box to Kim who is shocked. "Ron, this is beautiful" says Kim holding the necklace.

"It's a golden necklace with some jewels since you're the most beautiful girl in the world KP" says Ron as he puts the necklace on and closes it behind Kim's neck and he pulls her hair out of the way.

"Ron, this is amazing, you bought it didn't you?" Kim asks.

"Of course KP and I got you this" says Ron handing Kim a flat rectangular plastic card.

"A club banana gift card for twenty five dollars, thanks Ron" says Kim kissing his cheek.

"You deserve this KP, I wanted you to be happy" says Ron.

"Oh, Ron I'm happy being with you and for the gifts" says Kim hugging Ron.

"Oh, Kim you really are sweet as sugar" says Ron.

"Oh, Ron that is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me" says Kim hugging Ron.

Ron doesn't answer; he just pulls Kim into an embrace and wraps his arms around her waist.

Kim's parents and everyone else including Jim and Tim are smiling at the happy couple.

THE

END


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Author Notes and Epilogue

Kim and Ron are sitting on the couch, watching American Star maker with Rufus sitting on Ron's shoulder. "Now, a word from our sponsors" says the announcer. "The world is safe again, Dr. Drakken and his evil friends are in maximum security prison thanks to Ron Stoppable, partner and boyfriend to Kim Possible, this is Trica Lebowski and this is the Middleton News" she says as American Star maker comes back on. Kim snuggles up with Ron. "You really stepped up" says Kim smiling at Ron. Ron wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I know KP, I know" says Ron as the screen turns dark and the credits roll.

Okay everyone; the story is finally done. I hope everyone enjoyed and please stay tuned to the story Zorpox 2: Drakken, Shego and Zorpox's revenge, coming soon Summer 2008. R&R. No Flames Please.


End file.
